Szablon:Navbox/opis
Ten szablon służy do tworzenia szablonów nawigacyjnych, dołączanych na dole stron i grupujących je w grupę powiązaną logicznie, która nie może być w prosty sposób ukazana przez kategorie. Użycie |tytuł = |grafika = |góra = |opis1 = |spis1 = |opis2 = |spis2 = |opis3 = |spis3 = ... |opis21 = |spis21 = |dół = |kategoria = }} Lista parametrów } |tytuł = } |góra = } |opis1 = } |spis1 = } |opis2 = } |spis2 = } |spis3 = } bez parametru } |opis4 = } |spis4 = } |dół = } }} Parametr opis1 (itd.) jest parametrem opcjonalnym, jak i sekcje nazwane góra czy dół. Oto podstawowe, najczęściej stosowane parametry (pełen spis znajduje się poniżej): : nazwa – nazwa szablonu. : tytuł – tekst do wyświetlania w nagłówku (czyli, w tej części szablonu, która pozostaje zawsze widoczna), np. Dyskografia Björk. : zwijanie – auto, rozwinięte, zwinięte: początkowy stan rozwinięcia szablonu, gdzie auto pozostawia go zwiniętego domyślnie, kiedy jest jednym z szeregu szablonów typu navbox występujących w serii, a rozwiniętego, kiedy ukazuje się w odosobnieniu. : styl tytułu – styl wyrażony składnią arkuszy kaskadowych (CSS) dla nagłówka (title-bar), np. background:Gray; : styl opisu – styl dla pól opisu, np. background:#eee; : grafika – opcjonalna grafika umieszczona po prawej (zakodowana pełną składnią, np. 70px). : grafika lewa – opcjonalna grafika umieszczona po lewej (zakodowana tak samo jak dla parametru grafika). : góra – opcjonalny tekst do wyświetlenia nadpisaniem i z wycentrowaniem, na osobnym tle, nad zawartością ponumerowanych parametrów opis czy spis (np. sekwencja wikilinków). : opisn – nagłówek wewnętrzny umieszczony po lewej na osobnym tle od wartości z spisn (jeżeli opisn jest opuszczony, spisn wyświetli się, rozpoczynając od lewej ramki szablonu navbox). : spisn – tekst wymieniający wikilinki, często interpunkcyjnie przedzielony kropką środkową czy specjalnymi szablonami tworzącymi jej wyświetlenie: A B : dół – opcjonalny tekst, jak góra omówiony wcześniej, tyle że u dołu szablonu. Bardzo wskazane jest umieszczenie tagu w celu wyświetlania tu przypisów użytych superskryptem w treści szablonu, np. coś tamJestem przypisem. : kategoria – parametr pozwalający na automatyczne dodanie szablonu do odpowiedniej podkategorii kategorii Szablony nawigacyjne. Należy podać tu tekst występujący w nazwie kategorii po myślniku. Detale i raczej bardzo złożone techniczne zastrzeżenia są wyjaśnione poniżej w sekcji Opis parametrów. Alternatywne formatowanie szablonu navbox opisane jest w sekcji Layout tabeli. Opis parametrów Poniżej znajduje się pełna lista parametrów, jakie mogą być używane z szablonem . W większości przypadków jedynymi wymaganymi parametrami są nazwa, tytuł, i spis1. Podszablony dla Navbox (zagnieżdżone navboksy) nie wymagają użycia jakiegokolwiek parametru w ogóle. Szablon został przetłumaczony z angielskojęzycznej Wikipedii. Można nadal używać angielskich nazw parametrów zamiast polskich, ale preferowane są polskie – nie każdy wikipedysta musi znać język angielski. Nazwy angielskie podane są po nazwach polskich. Dla ułatwienia szablon oraz pokrewne szablony i posiadają wiele parametrów o identycznych nazwach. Wszystkie parametry oznaczone gwiazdką * są wspólne dla tych trzech szablonów. Parametry podstawowe :; nazwa* :: name :: Nazwa szablonu potrzebna do prawidłowego wyświetlania linków "p • d • e" ("podgląd • dyskusja • edytuj") na wszystkich stronach używających szablonów. Możesz użyć dla tej wartości. Parametr nazwa jest obowiązkowy tylko, jeśli nie ma ustawionego parametru tytuł oraz nie ustawiono parametru ramka. :; zwijanie* rozwinięte, zwinięte, zwykłe, wyłączone :: state uncollapsed, collapsed, plain, off :* Domyślna wartość: auto. Szablon nawigacyjny z wartością auto zostanie wyświetlony zwinięty, jeśli na danej stronie występują co najmniej dwie tabele używające zwijania. Dla zorientowanych technicznie: MediaWiki:Common.js (wartość auto ustawia klasę CSS autocollapse. :* Wartość rozwinięte powoduje, że szablon będzie zawsze rozwinięty. :* Wartość zwinięte powoduje, że szablon będzie zawsze zwinięty. :* Wartość zwykłe powoduje, że szablon będzie zawsze rozwinięty, a po prawej nie zostanie wyświetlony link ukryj. Przy tej opcji tytuł zawsze będzie wyśrodkowany (linki p • d • e zostaną przesunięte za pomocą paddingu). :* Wartość wyłączone powoduje, że szablon będzie zawsze rozwinięty, a po prawej nie zostanie wyświetlony link ukryj. Przy tej opcji tytuł nie będzie wyśrodkowywany za pomocą paddingu. Ta opcja jest przeznaczona do zaawansowanych ustawień, bezpieczniej jest korzystać z zwykłe, jeśli chcemy schować link ukryj. :* Jakiekolwiek wartości inne niż auto, zwinięte, zwykłe lub wyłączone (w tym rozwinięte) powodują, że szablon będzie zawsze rozwinięty oraz będzie wyświetlony link ukryj. : Aby wyświetlić cały szablon na jego stronie w przestrzeni Szablon, a przy tym automatycznie zwijać zawartość w artykułach, należy wstawić wartość rozwinięte wewnątrz tagów : :* zwijanie = rozwinięte : Często zachodzi potrzeba ustawienia domyślnego stanu zwinięcia, który mógłby zostać nadpisany w konkretnym haśle. Można to zrobić w następujący sposób: :* Utwórz w danym szablonie utworzonym na podstawie Navbox dodatkowy parametr o nazwie zwijanie – w ten sposób: :* | zwijanie = } :* Kod | sprawi, że na stronie szablonu będzie on rozwinięty. :* Na konkretnej stronie do wywołania danego szablonu dodaj parametr zwijanie z wybraną opcją. ::* Przykład: szablon ma ustawiony domyślnie stan auto. Artykuł K2 zawiera dołączony ten szablon i jest to jedyny szablon nawigacyjny – dlatego pokazuje się on rozwinięty. W artykule Mount Everest szablon Ośmiotysięczniki jest jednym z dwóch szablonów nawigacyjnych, więc pokazuje się zwinięty. ::* Przykład: szablon en:Template:Historical currencies of Hungary na angielskojęzycznej Wikipedii ma ustawiony domyślnie stan rozwinięte (uncollapsed). Wszystkie strony, do których jest dołączony, pokazują domyślnie jego zawartość. W hipotetycznym artykule, który zawierałby przy wywołaniu szablonu parametr zwijanie = zwinięte, zawartość byłaby schowana. :; belka* zwykła, brak :: navbar plain, off :: Domyślna wartość: Tnavbar. Wartość parametru zwykła powoduje, że małe linki p • d • e po lewej stronie paska tytułowego nie zostaną wyświetlone, a tytuł zostanie automatycznie wyśrodkowany za pomocą paddingu. Wartość parametru brak usuwa linki, ale nie zmienia wyśrodkowywania tytułu. Ta opcja jest przeznaczona do zaawansowanych ustawień, bezpieczniej jest korzystać z zwykła, jeśli nie chcemy wyświetlać linków. Zalecane jest niechowanie belki nawigacyjnej, aby ułatwić użytkownikom edycję szablonu i utrzymać standard pomiędzy stronami. :; ramka* podgrupa, brak :: border subgroup, none :: Sprawdź poniższą sekcję o zagnieżdżaniu navboksów, aby zobaczyć przykłady i dokładniejszy opis. Wartość parametru dziecko lub podgrupa powoduje, że szablon może zostać użyty jako podszablon bez ramki, który pasuje do wnętrza innego szablonu. :: Ramka jest wtedy ukryta i nie ma paddingu po bokach tabeli, więc szablon mieści się dobrze do elementu spis swojego rodzica. Po ustawieniu parametru na brak, ramka i padding są usuwane, a szablon może zostać użyty jako dziecko innego elementu (opcja brak nie jest przeznaczona do zagnieżdżania navboksów, służą do tego opcje dziecko/podgrupa). Jeśli parametr ma inną wartość (domyślnie), wyświetlany jest zwykły szablon z ramką o grubości 1px. Alternatywny sposób na ustawienie ramki w stylu zagnieżdżonego szablonu jest następujący (użycie nienazwanego parametru zamiast nazwanego parametru ramka): ::: :; kategoria :: Parametr pozwala na automatyczne dodanie szablonu do odpowiedniej podkategorii kategorii Szablony nawigacyjne. Należy podać tu tekst występujący w nazwie kategorii po myślniku, czyli np. aby umieścić szablon w kategorii Kategoria:Szablony nawigacyjne - astronautyka, należy podać parametr kategoria = astronautyka. :; kategoria2, kategoria3 :: Jeśli chcemy umieścić szablon w więcej niż jednej kategorii, należy wykorzystać te parametry w sposób analogiczny jak kategoria. Komórki :; tytuł* :: title :: Tekst, który pojawia się wyśrodkowany w górnym pasku tabeli. Zazwyczaj zawiera temat szablonu, np. zwięzły opis jego zawartości. Tekst powinien zajmować pojedynczą linię, jednak możliwe jest użycie większej liczby linii przy użyciu do prawidłowego wyśrodkowania. Ten parametr z technicznego punktu widzenia nie jest obowiązkowy, ale używanie szablonów nawigacyjnych bez tytułu jest dość bezsensowne. :; opisn :: groupn :: (np. opis1, opis2 itd.) Jeśli użyty jest ten parametr, tekst w nim zawarty pojawia się w komórce nagłówkowej po lewej stronie elementu spisn. Jeśli parametr zostanie ominięty, spisn zajmie całą szerokość wiersza tabeli. :; spisn* :: listn :: (np. spis1, spis2 itd.) Główna część szablonu, zazwyczaj lista linków. Domyślnie format ustawiony jest na inline (w jednej linii), jednak tekst może być wpisywany w kilku liniach, jeśli zostanie otoczony tagiem lub . Wymagany jest co najmniej jeden parametr spis1. Każdy element spis jest wyświetlany w osobnym wierszu tabeli i może (ale nie musi) być poprzedzony nagłówkiem opisn. :; grafika* :: image :: Grafika, która zostanie wyświetlona w komórce pod paskiem tytułowym i na prawo od list. Aby obrazek pokazywał się prawidłowo, należy wpisać też parametr spis1. Parametr grafika może zawierać standardowy wikikod, aby wyświetlić obrazek, np. ::: grafika = 100px :; grafika lewa* :: imageleft :: Grafika, która zostanie wyświetlona w komórce pod paskiem tytułowym i na lewo od list. Aby obrazek pokazywał się prawidłowo, należy wpisać też parametr spis1 oraz nie wpisywać parametrów opisn. Parametr grafika lewa może zawierać standardowy wikikod, aby wyświetlić obrazek, np. ::: grafika lewa = 100px :; góra* :: above :: Komórka zajmująca całą szerokość tabeli, znajdująca się pomiędzy paskiem tytułowym oraz pierwszą listą, czyli nad główną zawartością szablonu (grupami, listami i grafiką). W szablonie bez grafiki parametr góra zachowuje się podobnie jak parametr spis1 bez parametru opis1. :; dół* :: below :: Komorka zajmująca całą szerokość tabeli, znajdująca się pod główną zawartością szablonu (grupami, listami i grafiką). W szablonie bez grafiki parametr dół zachowuje się podobnie jak ostatni parametr spisn bez parametru opisn. Przykład użycia: szablon . Parametry stylów CSS Aby zachować spójność pomiędzy szablonami i stronami Wikipedii, nie zaleca się używania stylów CSS w szablonach. Istnieje jednak opcja zmiany wyglądu poprzez CSS. :; styl* :: style :: Ustawia styl CSS dla całej głównej zawartości szablonu. Parametr styl ogólny ma tę samą funkcję i może być stosowany zamiast niego. Ta opcja powinna być używana oszczędnie, ponieważ może prowadzić do wizualnych niekonsekwencji. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl = background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: styl = width:N'' lub width:auto; ::: styl = float:[''left/right/none]; ::: styl = clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; styl bazowy* :: basestyle :: Ustawia styl CSS naraz dla komórek tytuł, góra, dół oraz opis. Styl ten nie jest zastosowany dla komórek spis. Ta opcja jest dobra, jeśli chcemy w prosty sposób zmienić bazowy kolor szablonu i nie wpisywać stylów osobno dla każdego elementu. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl bazowy = background:lightskyblue; :; styl tytułu* :: titlestyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla komórek tytuł, najczęściej kolor tła paska tytułowego. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl tytułu = background:#nnnnnn; ::: styl tytułu = background:nazwa; :; styl opisu :: groupstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla komórek opisn. Ta opcja nadpisuje wszystkie style ustawione dla całej tabeli. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl opisu = background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: styl opisu = text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: styl opisu = vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; :; styl opisun :: groupnstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla jednej konkretnej komórki opisn, jako dodatek dla stylów ustawionych w parametrze styl opisu. Ten parametr powinien być używany tylko, jeśli jest to naprawdę konieczne, aby zachować jednolitość i prostotę. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl opisu3 = background:red; color:white; :; styl spisu* :: liststyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla wszystkich komórek spisn. Ta opcja jest nadpisywana przez style styl parzystych i styl parzystych opisane poniżej. :; styl spisun* :: listnstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla jednej konkretnej komórki spisn, jako dodatek dla stylów ustawionych w parametrze spis stylu. Ten parametr powinien być używany tylko, jeśli jest to naprawdę konieczne, aby zachować jednolitość i prostotę. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl spisu5 = background:#ddddff; :; padding spisu* :: listpadding :: Liczba i jednostka użyta w celu ustawienia paddingu (odstępu tekstu od brzegu komórki) w każdej komórce spis. Domyślną wartością jest 0.25em po bokach i 0em z góry i z dołu. Z powodu skomplikowanych przyczyn technicznych nie zadziała ustawienie tej wartości styl spisu, np. styl spisu = padding:0.5em;. Przykłady użycia: ::: padding spisu = 0.5em 0em; (ustawia padding 0.5em dla lewej i prawej strony oraz 0em dla góry i dołu) ::: padding spisu = 0em; (usuwa cały padding) :; styl nieparzystych :: oddstyle :; styl parzystych :: evenstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS odpowiednio dla nieparzystych i parzystych numerów list. Ta opcja nadpisuje style ustawione przez styl spisu. Domyślnie ustawiane są paski białe i szare dla wierszy nieparzystych i parzystych, aby poprawić czytelność. Nie powinno się tego zmieniać poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami. :; parzystość parzyste, nieparzyste, brak :: evenodd even, odd, off :: Wartość zamień powoduje, że kolejność kolorowania parzystych i nieparzystych numerów wierszy jest odwrócona. Normalnie (bez zmiany kolorów np. przez styl nieparzystych) parzyste wiersze są szare, a nieparzyste białe. Przy użyciu tego parametru wiersze nieparzyste stają się szare, a parzyste białe. Ustawienie parzyste lub nieparzyste powoduje, że wszystkie wiersze mają ten sam kolor tła, odpowiednio domyślny dla parzystych i nieparzystych wierszy. Ustawienie wartości brak wyłącza automatyczne kolorowanie wierszy. Ten zaawansowany parametr powinien być używany jedynie w celu naprawy problemów przy zagnieżdżaniu szablonów, kiedy paski mogą się nie dopasować. Przykłady i szczegółowy opis znajdują się w sekcji o zagnieżdżaniu poniżej. :; styl góry* :: abovestyle :; styl dołu* :: belowstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS odpowiednio dla komórki w nagłówku (ustawionej przez góra) oraz stopce (dół). Zazwyczaj parametr jest używany do ustawienia tła lub wyrównania tekstu: ::: styl góry = background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: styl góry = text-align:[left/center/right]; :; styl grafiki* :: imagestyle :; styl grafiki lewej* :: imageleftstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla komórek, w których pojawia się grafika po prawej/lewej stronie. Te parametry powinny być używane tylko w szczególnych przypadkach, np. aby naprawić problemy z szerokością, jeśli ustawiona jest szerokość komórek opis, a szerokość grafiki stanie się za duża. Przykłady użycia: ::: styl grafiki = width:5em; Domyślne style Poniższe ustawienia stylów są najczęściej zmieniane w szablonach nawigacyjnych przez wikipedystów. Pozostałe, bardziej skomplikowane parametry nie zostały wypisane, aby lista pozostała zwięzła. Większość tych ustawień znajduje się w pliku MediaWiki:Common.css. : styl ogólny = background:#fdfdfd; width:100%; vertical-align:middle; : styl tytułu = background:#ccccff; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; text-align:center; : styl góry = background:#ddddff; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; text-align:center; : styl dołu = background:#ddddff; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; text-align:center; : styl opisu = background:#ddddff; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; text-align:right; : styl spisu = background:transparent; text-align:left/center; : styl nieparzystych = background:transparent; : styl parzystych = background:#f7f7f7; Ponieważ styl spisu i styl parzystych ustawiają przezroczyste tło, ich wynikowy kolor jest taki sam, jak w styl ogólny, czyli domyślnie #fdfdfd (białe z lekką domieszką szarego). Elementy spis mają domyślnie ustawienie text-align:left;, jeśli dołączone są do nich komórki opis, w przeciwnym wypadku ustawione jest text-align:center;. Ponieważ tylko styl ogólny zawiera parametr vertical-align, wszystkie inne elementy dziedziczą po nim wartość vertical-align:middle;. Zaawansowane parametry :; opis tytułu :: titlegroup :: Ten parametr dodaje komórkę typu opis do paska tytułowego, z takimi samymi stylami jak opisn. Ta opcja powinna być używana tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach, a użycie jej może wymagać wiedzy o wewnętrznym kodzie szablonu . Przygotuj się na ręczne ustawianie stylów CSS, jeśli chcesz użyć tej opcji i nadal wszystko prawidłowo wyświetlać. Jeśli sądzisz, że masz zastosowanie dla tego parametru, najlepiej zmień zdanie lub zapytaj innych na stronie dyskusji. :; styl opisu tytułu :: titlegroupstyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla powyższej komórki opis tytułu. :; styl wewnętrzny :: innerstyle :: Bardzo zaawansowany parametr do użycia tylko w skomplikowanych szablonach używających navboksów. Aby prawidłowo wyświetlić ramkę, szablon tworzy zewnętrzną tabelę dla ramki, a potem wewnętrzną tabelę dla wszystkiego pozostałego. Parametry styl/styl ogólny ustawiają style dla zewnętrznej tabelki, po której dziedziczy wewnętrzna. W bardzo uzasadnionych przypadkach może być konieczne użycie innego stylu dla tabeli wewnętrznej, co może być wykonane za pomocą tego parametru. Używaj na własne ryzyko! :; przestrzeń :: brak :: Ten parametr zmienia przestrzeń, w którym znajduje się szablon (parametr potrzebny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania szablonu Tnavbar). Domyślnie: Szablon. Layout tabeli Tabela wygenerowana przez bez parametrów grafika, góra oraz dół: } |opis1 = } |spis1 = } |opis2 = } |spis2 = } |spis3 = } bez parametru } |opis4 = } |spis4 = } }} Tabela wygenerowana przez z parametrami grafika, góra oraz dół: } |tytuł = } |góra = } |opis1 = } |spis1 = } |opis2 = } |spis2 = } |spis3 = } bez parametru } |opis4 = } |spis4 = } |dół = } }} Tabela wygenerowana przez z parametrami grafika, grafika lewa oraz spisn, ale bez parametrów opisn, góra oraz dół: } |grafika lewa = } |tytuł = } |spis1 = } |spis2 = } |spis3 = } |spis4 = } }} Przykłady Bez obrazka bez grafiki |opis1 = Centrum |spis1 = Cyberjaya |opis2 = Teren |spis2 = Klang Valley |opis3 = Ważne miejsca |spis3 = Petronas Twin Towers • Kuala Lumpur Tower • Kuala Lumpur Sentral • Technology Park Malaysia • Putrajaya • Cyberjaya • Kuala Lumpur International Airport |opis4 = Infrastruktura |spis4 = Express Rail Link • KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |opis5 = Inne |spis5 = EGovernment • MyKad }} bez grafiki |opis1 = Centrum |spis1 = Cyberjaya |opis2 = Teren |spis2 = Klang Valley |opis3 = Ważne miejsca |spis3 = Petronas Twin Towers • Kuala Lumpur Tower • Kuala Lumpur Sentral • Technology Park Malaysia • Putrajaya • Cyberjaya • Kuala Lumpur International Airport |opis4 = Infrastruktura |spis4 = Express Rail Link • KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |opis5 = Inne |spis5 = EGovernment • MyKad }} Z obrazkiem, bez grup Z dwoma obrazkami, bez grup, kilka list Z obrazkiem, grupami i dodatkowym opisem u dołu i góry Zagnieżdżone navboksy Możliwe jest zagnieżdżanie szablonów nawigacyjnych w obrębie jednej wspólnej ramki. W tym celu można stosować parametr ramka lub ustawić jako pierwszy parametr dziecko. Podstawowy kod dodający jedną podgrupę wygląda następująco: |tytuł = Tytuł |opis1 = nieobowiązkowe |spis1 = ... }} Przykład podgrup Ten przykład pokazuje użycie podgrup. Można do tego używać szablonu , ale ten sam efekt może być osiągnięcie poprzez użycie szablonu Navbox z parametrem ramka = dziecko lub pierwszym nienazwanym parametrem dziecko. Parametr parzystość jest tu użyty do odwrócenia kolejności kolorów wierszy, aby wszystkie paski były w naprzemiennej kolejności. Jeśli chcesz w ogóle usunąć kolorowanie wierszy, możesz ustawić styl spisu = background:transparent; w każdym z navboksów. |opis3 = Grupa 3 |spis3 = Lista 3 |opis4 = Grupa4 |spis4 = }} Wielokrotne linki ukryj/pokaż w jednym elemencie Poniższy przykład został utworzony przy użyciu zwykłego navboksa jako głównego pojemnika. Każdy z jego parametrów spis1, spis2 oraz spis3 zawiera kolejny navboks z ustawionym ramka = dziecko. Zauważ, że każdy z szablonów-dzieci ma swoją własną belkę nawigacyjną z linkami p-d-e. Mogą one zostać ukryte przy użyciu w szablonach parametru belka = zwykła lub poprzez ominięcie parametru nazwa (szablony zagnieżdżone nie wymagają tego parametru w przeciwieństwie do zewnętrznych). Former French overseas empire |zwijanie = rozwinięte |spis1 = |spis2 = • |styl dołu = |dół = French West India Company }} |spis3 = }} Dodatkowe przykłady Dodatkowe przykłady możesz znaleźć na angielskojęzycznej Wikipedii: Template:Navbox/opis/Advanced examples i Template:Navbox/testcases. Relacje z innymi szablonami navboksów ; Uwaga: pozostałe szablony nie są jeszcze tłumaczone i ten akapit jest w tej chwili nieaktualny. Można używać zamiast tego parametrów z nazwami angielskimi (child, border = child). Szablon Navbox został stworzony wspólnie z dwoma pokrewnymi szablonami: i . Wszystkie trzy szablony mają wspólne parametry (oznaczone powyżej gwiazdkami), aby ułatwić ich używanie. Każdy z tych trzech szablonów może być użyty jako podszablon innego przy użyciu opcji ramka = dziecko lub nienazwanego pierwszego parametru dziecko (np. – podstawowy navbox * – pozwala na tworzenie kolumn zamiast grup/list ** – ostrożnie ze stosowaniem navboksu z kolumnami: nie twórz nawigacji, która nie zmieści się w mniejszych okienkach, np. 500 px * – inna wersja * – zalecany format dodawania myślników, średników i innych znaków między elementami listy. ---- * - tworzenie zwijanych treści w artykułach (np. rozbudowane linki zewnętrzne w metabolizm) navbox